Dauntless life
by jacefourpeeta
Summary: This is Tris's life in Dauntless if the war against Abnegation didn't happen. It follows her life in Dauntless and her relationship with Tobias. I wanted to give Fourtris a happy ending and what their future could have been like together.
1. Job

_**Hey, I wanted to do this story to give Fourtris that happy ending. I loved Allegiant's ending but I just wanted to know what would happen if there was no war. This story is popular but I'm doing it my way which will make it different. It will show the development between Fourtris's relationship and other characters relationship. The war didn't happen in Divergent so it takes place the day after the final rankings, so Tris is completely Dauntless now. Will and her parents are alive and will be staying alive. I hope you like it:)**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Job**

Christina and Will have already decided to guard the gates, but Christina also wants to train initiates. I know Peter is going to fight to become a Dauntless leader, no matter what, but I don't want to be a leader. Uriah would be a good leader, so would Marlene and Lynn. Maybe I could become an Ambassador for the factions.

I kept waiting for Peter to come and attack me, but he never did. It could just be like before or maybe he just isn't even bothering. He came in fifth he could still become a Dauntless leader.

"Tris, you coming for breakfast?" Christina asks.

"Sure," I get up to follow Christina and Will. In a few days we will be moving into our apartments, Christina and I have decided to share one together.

"You sure you don't want to become a Dauntless leader in training?" Will asks me. I stare at his and Christina's entwined hands, the two different shades, but fitted perfectly together.

"Positive, an ambassador is the best option for me."

The pit is full with the Dauntless grabbing something to eat before they head of to work wherever they work. They still seem to be celebrating, occasional shouting, but many seem to be recovering from hangovers.

"Don't see Molly and Drew anywhere." Christina says with a smirk, they were cut out yesterday. What I do see though, is Tobias with his short Abnegation hair and his back facing me. His tattoo appearing out the black top he is wearing.

I bit my lip, not sure whether to go sit with him or not. Everyone knew about us now, but a part of me wasn't sure that he wanted to sit with me.

"Go." Christina said noticing my hesitation.

She winked before I walked over to where Tobias sitting, wiping my hands on my trousers. He was sitting with Zeke and Shauna, but not seeming to be with them. They were in their own conversation while Tobias was eating his muffin.

"Hey." I said sitting next to him, a few eyes were on us, but not many.

He turned to face me, a smile pulling at his lips. "Hey."

"Tris!" Uriah shouted running over with Marlene and Lynn by his side, they joined us at the table. Lynn sat down next to me, pushing me closer to Tobias. I could feel the heat rushing to my face, this was new to me.

"You and Four, ah?" Zeke said winking at me.

I rolled my eyes, "wasn't it obvious yesterday?"

"No one was expecting that to happen." Uriah said before taking a bite out of his muffin. Across the room I could see Christina and Will eating together, laughing, I wish they had come over as well.

"It was just a kiss, big whoop." Lynn said throwing a bit of her muffin at Uriah.

Tobias's hand found mine under the table and our fingers entwined. I started to pick at my muffin with my other hand.

"Before Tris came along Four wasn't interested in any girls." Shauna told her and then looked me up and down like she was trying to work out why he would be interested in me, a little girl.

"You know it's not that big of a deal." Tobias said looking between everyone at the table.

"No, but way to go Tris getting in with the trainer." Marlene winked at me and I could feel myself blushing even more, everyone laughed.

"Do you know what you've decided to do yet?" Tobias asked me once everyone had moved on. I could feel his hot breath on my cheek.

"I think an Ambassador for the other factions." I told him then put the rest of my muffin in my mouth.

"Your be good at that." He said nodding his head.

"You going back to the control rooms now?"

"Yeah." He put a hand on the back of his neck. "I could meet you for lunch?"

"Ooo looks like our Tris has her first date." Uriah shouted and the canteen wooped.

Ignoring Uriah I said, "Sure, I'll see you later then."

Before I could go he pulled me down for a kiss, cupping my cheek in his hand. Ignoring all the cheers around me, I got up and walked over to where Christina and Will sat.

"Well that was certainly interesting." Christina said giggling.

"Their get over it." Their soon get bored and move onto something else.

"You know you haven't actually told me how it happened yet." Christina raised an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes, "It just happened."

"Your lying."

"Am not."

"Am too." She laughed.

"You know, I'm going to go and look into guarding the gate while you two have your girly talk." Will kissed Christina before leaving the canteen.

I looked across the canteen one more time to see Tobias leaving as well.

"Now spill." I rolled my eyes before explaining to Christina how it happened. I didn't mention about going through Tobias' landscape, I just said we spoke and then kissed. She didn't seem suspicious since I was telling the truth. She was shocked that I went to see my brother, but soon got over it when Tobias came into the conversation again. I didn't even tell her that Four's real name was Tobias.

"You know he's two years older than you." Christina said raising an eyebrow.

"So?" I raised an eyebrow questioning her.

"Isn't that a little old?" She questioned sounding like she didn't want to offend me.

"Not really, were both new to this." I blushed at the words.

"Your telling me our instructor was a virgin?" She shouted in a whisper. I looked around thankful that no one had overheard her.

"Why is that a problem?" I asked quietly.

"It isn't... it's just he seemed so you know." I nodded my head understanding what she meant.

"So the two of you haven't had sex yet?" Christina asked.

"Can we not talk about this?" I asked looking down at the table.

"Fine, _Stiff." _She teased.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm Dauntless now."

"So am I." Christina said.

After breakfast we went to look for Will. He was in the pit talking to a woman about guarding the gate, sometimes our old factions still stick with us.

"He's such a nose." Christina laughed.

I smiled. "Do you think next year your train the initiates?"

"I hope so, maybe I could team up with Lauren." Christina said watching Will.

"Four to scary for you?" I teased.

"Yes, you may have knocked down his defences but they're still up for me." I understood, it didn't seem Christina and Four got on very well, but maybe now that training was over they could.

"Tris!" Eric called and I bit back my groan.

"Eric." I smiled slightly.

"I have good news, it seems Max has a position for you." Eric seemed happy about the idea, which was surprising since he never wanted Tobias to take his place. Perhaps it was another place next to Eric.

"I'm not interested." I told him.

This shocked him, "Why not?"

"I'm going to become an Ambassador for other factions." I crossed my arms over my chest trying to prove that Eric didn't intimidate me.

He groaned but walked away, a part of me knew this wasn't the end.

"What was that about?" Christina asked looking back at Eric.

"I don't know." I thought I would be having trouble from Peter about my ranking, but Eric?

"Christina! We've actually got quite a job to do." Will said and then he told Christina all about guarding the gate. Telling her the details that I'm sure no other Dauntless cared about. I watched as Christina listened, smiling when Will got excited at some parts, but even after a while she had gotten bored with the conversation.

"I'm sorry." He said after a moment realising he had lost our attention.

"Its alright, Erudite is still apart of who you are." I said giving him an encouraging smile.

"Shall we go apply for our jobs?" Christina asked. We have all day to apply for them, but I just want to get it over and done with. I can see Christina and Will do as well.

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys back here in half an hour?" I asked them and they agreed.

Soon I was walking across the pit looking for the Ambassador's area. In the pit each job has its own hole in the wall, where people can come apply for the job or a place where all workers can communicate. If your working outside the Dauntless headquarters then you have to come back to your area to report your days work.

Inside the Ambassador's hole the room was dark with the occasional lights to light the place up. On the back of the wall was the factions symbols, but Dauntless was the biggest one in the middle. People where sat around on the benches, talking and discussing about the faction they were representing. I could see on their Dauntless uniform a band to show which faction they were representing. They seemed to be more blues than any other colour, and not enough greys.

"Hello, Tris." A woman walked up to me. She was just a bit taller than I was, but had short black hair with a blue streak going through it. Her nose and ears were pierced and she had a black and white band on.

At first it shocked me how she knew my name, but of course everyone would after the initiation day yesterday. "Hi." I say.

"I'm Dani, are you looking into being an Ambassador?" She asked raising an eyebrow like it shocked her.

"Yes." I say looking around the room again. They was less Ambassador's than I thought, I wasn't sure what an Ambassador had to do.

"To much of a coward to become a leader?" She joked.

"No, it's just not me."

"Okay. Well this is our main area, where we come back to discuss about the factions security and the factions themselves." Dani began.

"Why would the factions need security in the first place?" I thought of Tobias sitting in the control rooms watching the city.

"Everything needs security, to make sure the factions run smoothly. You won't be guarding them, you will be making sure they're safe and helping protect the faction more than the people." I understood why this wasn't a popular job among the Dauntless now.

Dani continued. "Being an ambassador allows you to work within the factions and outside of them. Some factions like Amity are better of without us, but others rely on us to make sure out city is a safe place to be. We also look into the general areas where factions mix and the factionless, making sure the city stays at peace."

"So we basically are the security of inside the city?" I asked.

"Yes, we do what we can to keep everyone safe." _Apart from the factionless. _I could see my family through this, as well as helping the city I live in and the people who live in it.

"Alright I'm in." I said nodding my head, it was a lot better than guarding a fence or being a leader. You could actually help people.

"Great!" Dani actually looked pleased. "We are split up into five different groups. Those are: Erudite, Abnegation, Candor, Factionless and the General. We do occasionally go to Amity to check their security."

Amity and Dauntless are probably better of staying away from each other and Dauntless didn't need security.

"At the moment, our Abnegation group is a little low. Given in mind that you was once a Stiff, you would be better of put into that group."

I nodded my head.

"We do change the groups round, some groups spend days here working in the control room alongside Four and Zeke." This sparked something inside me: working with Tobias.

"How comes?" I asked trying to hide my smile.

"To watch the faction or area you are in." Dani said like it was an obvious, maybe it was, maybe I was just to focused on trying to hide my excitement about working with Tobias.

"Okay, I'll take you to the control rooms now for like a tour and then you can start tomorrow." Dani looked me up and down before walking away. At first I thought she was judging my look for the job but she soon returned with uniform.

"Of course you know we wear black, however we do wear a band that tells us who is in what group." She handed me the uniform along with the colour bands. "Make sure you change your band when your group changes."

"Okay." I said. I noticed that the three factions were there colours and then the factionless was just white and the general was green.

"Follow me."

I followed Dani up to the 8th floor of the glass building above the pit, making it a long way from the Ambassador headquarters. Dani entered the room followed by me. The back wall was made entirely of screens, each one showing a different part of the city. Four and Zeke sit at the desk watching the screens and across the room a few other people are watching them. I notice that they have different coloured bands, indicating the Ambassador's.

"Four is in charge of the control room." Dani pointed towards Four like she assumed I didn't know him. He turned around and looked a little surprised to see me, but he soon smiled.

"Look at that Four! You and your girlfriend can be work buddies!" Zeke teased but Tobias still smiled.

"Girlfriend?" Dani asked turning to look at me completely.

"Um, yeah." I said blushing.

"That's why you looked happy about working in the control rooms." Dani said smiling and Zeke burst out laughing. I looked down at the floor.

Dani laughed along with Zeke until a massive thump died out the sound. I looked up to see Tobias had punched Zeke in the arm, where he was rubbing the sore spot.

"Anyway, one or two members from your group stays to watch your area where you will control the security. Since your group is small you are likely to be in here a few times a week."

"Okay." I said calmly wanting to show it didn't bother me.

"That's it really, tomorrow you will go out to Abnegation and then the following day Four can show you how to work the control room."

"Fine. When do the areas change?"

"Once a month, people tend to get bored in different areas after a while." I nodded my head understanding what that meant. Dauntless could easily get distracted.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then, Tris." Dani said and with that she ran back out of the room.

_Tobias is working_, I told myself. I smiled at him, "I'll see you at lunch."

I walked out into the hallway. "Tris! Wait!" Tobias called jogging over to me.

"Your supposed to be working." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Doesn't mean I can't have a five-minute break to see you." He whispered in my ear.

I put my hand on his chest as he pulled me closer towards him. "As long as you don't get intro trouble." I pushed up on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"Like Dani said, I'm in charge." He whispered against my lips.

"What about poor Zeke?" I teased pulling away slightly but looked up into his dark blue eyes.

"The amount of breaks he's had to see Shauna." Tobias said laughing.

"Fair enough then."

"So, you w ere happy about getting to work in the control rooms. Can I ask why that it is?" He smiled already knowing the answer.

"You already know why." I hit his chest playfully.

"I don't."

I looked at his chest, I knew he only wanted to hear me say it. "Fine, I was happy as I would get to see you more."

He cupped my cheek tilting my head up to meet his eyes again. "I'm happy your working in the control room as well."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, you wouldn't believe how annoying Zeke can get." He smiled.

I laughed. "I think I'm starting to understand."

"I have to go back." He whispered.

"Okay." I whispered and then he kissed me one last time. I watched as he walked back to the control room then turned to smile at me before entering the room.

* * *

After Christina and Will applied for their jobs we decided to go sit in the dormitories, where I told them about what I had to do as an Ambassador. They seemed excited for me, happy that I might get to see my parents tomorrow.

"Were going to go on our first date at lunch." Christina said smiling.

"You have lunch together all the time, though?" I questioned.

Christina rolled her eyes. "Yeah but were going to go have a picnic on the roof."

"On the roof?"

"Yes, its sunny outside so why not?"

"Okay."

"What about you, what are you doing for lunch?" Will asked.

"I'm meeting Four." I told them.

"What are you going to do?" Christina asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Nothing, just talk and-"

"kiss." Christina added on the end with a giggle.

"Shut up." I punched her arm lightly but laughed with her.

"Anyway we better get going if we want to get some food before." Will said taking Christina's hand.

"Yeah, have fun with Four, Tris." Christina winked and then left with Will.

After a while I got up to go find Tobias. As I left the dormitories I bumped into Peter, who looked down at me with that evil look in his eye.

"Hey, Stiff." Peter said turning to face me.

"What?" I asked.

"Thanks for declining the leadership, now I won't have to kill you for it." He smiled.

"Whatever."

"Why did you decline it?" He asked folding his arms across his chest.

"I didn't want it." I clenched my fists.

"To much of a coward to handle it? If you want my opinion its good that they don't have a little Stiff girl running the place."

"No I just didn't want to turn out like you." I walked away.

Tobias was waiting down at the end of the hallway for me, smiling when he saw me. His eyes seemed almost black in the darkness but they still lit up when they saw me. He really did care about me.

"I was thinking were go eat at my place." He suggested putting a hand on his neck.

Having some peace seemed like the most perfect thing in the world at the moment. "Sure."

Our hands entwined together and he lead the way to his apartment. The silence was nice against the roar of the Dauntless on lunch break.

His apartment came into sight and Tobias opened the door allowing me to walk in first. It was the same as before, plain white with the occasional furniture.

"You can help yourself." Tobias gestured towards the refrigerator. I smiled opening the doors to see it wasn't very stocked, it just had two chicken sandwiches and then a bowl of strawberries.

"Yeah I haven't been shopping in a while." He seemed embarrassed and it made me smile.

"Don't worry when I move into my apartment our fridge will always be stocked." I got out the sandwiches and the strawberries.

"You know people mainly eat in the canteen." Tobias said getting out two plates and two glasses.

"Yeah, its nice to get away from the noise, though." I imagined Uriah, Lynn and Marlene throwing food at each other and then Will and Christina talking to each other.

"It's nice to just eat lunch with you." Tobias said putting the sandwiches on the plates, as I poured us a glass of water each.

"Yeah, I have to tell you something anyway."

We sat down on Tobias's bed eating our lunch as I told him about Eric, he didn't seem surprised when they asked me to join them. What did surprise him was the fact that Eric wanted me to join them.

"It defiantly is strange, but perhaps his place isn't threatened by it." Tobias took another bite of his sandwich.

"I don't think it matters much since Peter got the job." I started picking at the strawberries.

"I'm not sure." Tobias looked like he was deep in thought.

When we finished our lunch, we cleaned up the dishes together before talking about my day tomorrow and occasionally kissing.

* * *

**_Hoped you liked it, their will be more Fourtris moments to come:) please do review and tell me what you think so far. If you want anything in the story then just tell me:) _**


	2. First day

_**Hey, I hopped you liked the first chapter. Someone asked a few questions and I'm going to answer them. Yes Christina and Will will move in with each other as well as Tobias and Tris but for now they're still only just starting out and its to soon for them to have that step in their relationship. Max will at some point as Tris to join them but that won't be for a few chapters:) The general is like the area where the factions mix like at the school and hospital. I hope you like this chapter:)**_

* * *

Chapter 2: First day

My uniform was the same as Christina's and Will's, even the same as Peter's, but all that was different was the grey band around my arm. I made sure I put the other bands with my stuff ready to move with Christina into our new apartment tomorrow. Christina had even done my make up wanting to give me the whole Dauntless look.

I kept thinking about my parents, what would they think about my new look? The person I have turned into is different from the person they last saw. I hadn't seen my mother since visiting day, she knew I had tattoos, but have they accepted me becoming Dauntless? My mother was Dauntless, she must understand.

"Tris you coming?" Will asked jumping up from his bunk.

"Yeah." I took a deep breath and followed Will and Christina.

I wasn't listening to Will and Christina much, I was more focused on what today would bring. Being an ambassador was the best option for me, but was it also a wise option? They take _faction before blood_ seriously and I'm going of to protect my old faction? Initiation was over, I was now Dauntless, but what if being Divergent was still a threat? Could I ever escape it?

The buzz of the canteen seemed to echo through the hallways, distracting me from my thoughts. I followed Will and Christina into the canteen, searching for Tobias but he didn't seem to be here yet. Was he eating here this morning?

"Tris! Will! Christina!" Uriah called waving us over.

I sat in the same seat before with Lynn next to me, then Uriah and Marlene opposite. Will and Christina sat down next to Uriah.

"You didn't tell me you was going to become an ambassador!" Marlene said her voice getting louder with every word. I looked to her arm to see a grey band, it looked like we was in the same group together.

"Well you never told me." I smiled glad I had someone.

"See I'm not going to be alone now!" Marlene looked at Lynn poking her tongue out then gave me a high-five.

"No, but still its a boring job compared to a Dauntless leader in training." Lynn smiled like she was imaging herself as a leader.

"Try guarding a fence all day." Christina smiled.

"That's true I'd rather be around the Abnegation then guard that fence." Lynn said. I clenched my fists under the table ignoring everyone's eyes on me. "I forgot, sorry."

I didn't respond, I had nothing to say.

"Anyone throwing a party when we all move into our apartments?" Uriah asked changing the conversation.

Everyone forgot about it and went along with what Uriah was planning. I wasn't paying attention. What Lynn said shouldn't have offended me, it wasn't my faction, but it was still my home. They say we have to leave our old factions behind, but no one does. There is always a part of our old faction inside of us.

A hand touched my back and I turned hopping to find Tobias, but it was only Eric with a tight wicked smile on his face.

"What do you want?" I asked pushing his hand of me.

"To make sure you haven't changed your mind. We could really use you, Tris." His cold eyes watched me and I could imagine 'Divergent' written on my forehead.

"Like I told you yesterday: I'm not interested." I glared at him but I'm sure my cold look couldn't match his.

"Eric." Tobias said from Eric's side his arms crossed over his chest.

"Four." Eric smiled. "Have you being putting your girlfriend of?"

"No, she's wise enough to make her own decisions." Tobias's jaw locked.

"Goodbye Eric." I said giving him a fake smile.

"If you change your mind, you know where to find me." And with that he left along with that wicked smile.

"What was that about?" Uriah asked raising his eyebrows.

"Nothing." I said turning back to the table.

"You alright?" Tobias sat down next to me putting an arm on my back.

"Fine." I smiled.

I looked across the room to see Eric talking to Max, both whispering quietly, both pairs of eyes on me. I didn't understand why they wanted me so badly but I knew it couldn't be for anything good. I didn't seem right. Eric didn't want me to join, but someone wanted me.

"I'm going to keep my eye on Eric. Something isn't right." Tobias whispered.

I nodded my head. "Alright."

"You nervous about today?" He asked twisting his body to face me completely.

"Fine, it's just strange going back and-" I couldn't bring myself to say 'seeing my parents' when people could hear me. People would assume that I've chosen my blood before faction.

Tobias nodded his head understanding. "I know but your be fine."

"Tris you coming?" Marlene asked standing up.

"I'll see you later then." Uriah told Marlene smiling and I nudged Lynn a little hinting that something was going on. She smiled but she didn't seem to happy about it.

"Yeah." Marlene turned waiting for me.

"I guess I'll see you later as well then." I told Tobias standing up.

He grabbed my wrist pulling me down for a kiss. "Good luck."

I smiled then turned to Will and Christina. "Good luck at your job and I'll see you later."

"Sure." Christina winked.

"Come on." Marlene moaned pulling me away by the hand.

"You know for an old stiff you seem fine kissing him in public." Marlene said but she was smiling.

"I'm not a stiff anymore though." She poked her tongue out.

We went to the Ambassador's headquarters where everyone seemed to be getting ready to head out to the area they're at. Marlene looked to me thinking I knew where we should go but I didn't have a clue.

"Tris! Marlene!" Dani jogged over from a group of Dauntless with the same black and white band as her. The Candor group.

"Hey." Marlene said smiling slightly, could she really be nervous?

"So first things first: we get ourselves ready before catching the train to wherever our area is." Dani started to walk and we followed behind her. "Your area will feed you lunch apart of the agreement, but you will be armed for the safety reasons."

"What will we be shooting?" Marlene asked.

"No one, crime is low within the factions." I remembered the man from my Aptitude test and on the front of the newspaper were the words "murder" it had been years since anyone was murdered, so using weapons were very unlikely.

"Alright, your group are over here. They're only five of you since your group is the Abnegation faction more than any other group." I looked away. "Before you two joined it was just the three of them. Your group leader is Tilly."

Dani gestured towards a tall girl with jet black hair and pale skin, she was very striking with the bright blue eyes against her pale skin. Her body was curved and the uniform clung to her nicely not like baggy on me. She seemed dangerous in that pretty girl way but her smile showed her friendliness.

"Hey, I'm Tilly." She introduced herself shaking our hands. "These are Dan and Mary your fellow team mates."

"Hey." They both said not seeming impressed. Dan had blonde hair and golden eyes but seemed to have a nose to large for his face. Mary on the other hand looked full Dauntless with the eyebrow piecing that caught more of your attention then her grey eyes. I could see a tattoo peeking out the side of her neck.

"This is Tris and Marlene." Dani introduced us.

"Tris the one that's hooking up with Four?" Mary asked taking interest in me for the first time.

"Yeah." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Bit plain aren't you?" The comment throw me a bit but I already knew I was plain.

"Your point?" I questioned not wanting to show she offended me.

"Mary is just jealous because Four rejected her." Tilly said smiling.

"How many times did you get rejected again?" Dan asked poking Mary in the arm.

"Shut up! Clearly he prefers boring old stiffs." She glared at me. "Whatever I'll see you guys later."

Everyone watched as she stormed away shooting anyone a glare if they looked at her. A part of me hopped she wasn't in the control rooms all day, but another part was glad that she was gone.

"Well that was interesting." Marlene said laughing.

"Yeah, your be getting more of that. Trust me." Tilly said picking up a folder behind her. Great, I thought, just great.

"Well, I'll leave them to you Tilly." Dani walked away with that like nothing just happened.

"Alright." Tilly closed her folder. "Today we will be taking you a tour around Abnegation. After we will be on patrols."

Their could be a chance I could see my parents, but I doubted it. The tour around Abnegation was clearly for Marlene's sake but seeing my home again was going to make me feel guilty for leaving them. I don't regret leaving.

"Let's get going then." Dan said.

Once we were loaded with a gun we were ready to go. I didn't see the point of having a weapon but I guess it was protocol. They didn't have us armed to scare the factions.

Soon we were on the train watching the Dauntless headquarters get even smaller behind us. The other groups had gone of with their leader in different carriages. Before we left I could see the other groups had about eight people going out with them and our group only had half of that.

I wasn't sure how to feel about Dauntless not wanting to help my faction much, I understood they were different from them, but they're still apart of the city. It felt wrong and I was glad I had chosen this job.

"So you was a stiff before you chose Dauntless?" Tilly asked, a division had been created between us me and Marlene on one side then Tilly and Dan sitting opposite us.

"Yes."

"Why did you leave?"

"I just didn't belong there." I looked away from her.

* * *

When we arrived at Abnegation I felt the nerves creep back in again, it seemed cowardly to be nervous of returning to your old home. To face your parents that you left. I am Abnegation and Dauntless, both are my homes and I would protect them both.

"Come on, Tris!" Marlene called and then she jumped off the train with me following behind her.

I landed on my feet almost toppling over, but I kept my balance. When I looked up I could see the Abnegation sector in front of me. The cracked patch roads leading up to the grey houses that once used to be my home. My house wasn't far from where we was standing and I wanted to go find it, to see it one more time.

"This is the Abnegation Sector where the Abnegation live." Tilly pointed towards the houses. Behind her the Abnegation got on with their lives occasionally looking towards the four Dauntless, but not showing much curiosity. "Over there you have the Abnegation headquarters where the council members work."

The plain grey two storeys tall building stood out from the sector. My father would be working in there by now.

"Not much of a tour, follow me." Tilly gestured for us to follow her.

Marlene walked beside me as we walked behind Tilly and Daniel, no one talking and everyone looked around them searching for something between the grey.

I saw my house come into view, similar to everyone elses but different to me. I could imagine Caleb helping a women outside our house and then my parents walking together as they took us to school when we was little.

"This way." Tilly called.

"Was that your house?" Marlene whispered noticing and I nodded my head not thinking I could speak. "It looks very nice and... homely?"

I smiled. "Thanks."

My mother wouldn't be home, she would probably be out somewhere helping the factionless. I wondered whether my father would tell my mother I'm working as an ambassador and whether she would wait every morning to see me walk past. I knew she wouldn't, but a part of me hopped she would.

When we reached the Abnegation sector Tilly stopped outside turning around to face us. She seemed to watch me cautiously like I might show any sign that I miss my old faction.

She smiled. "This is where two of us will be patrolling while the other two will be patrolling around the faction."

"Okay." We both said.

"Were take you inside just so you can see the main council rooms as they're the most important." Tilly smiled and then turned leading the way again.

We entered the building ignoring the Abnegation that bowed slightly at us in a friendly gesture. I smiled back not wanting to offend my old faction.

The colour grey seemed strange now that I had been among the colour black for some time, it seemed like a colour I hadn't seen in years. The last time I saw it was when my mother visited on visiting day. The colour grey use to welcome me and now they didn't even recognise me, not even realising I used to be apart of their faction.

What did I expect? To be welcomed with open arms? I knew that wasn't going to happen but I did hope to be recognised by someone.

Tilly lead us up to the second floor, to the room where the council members had their discussions and made their decisions. I knew this room as this was the room my father spent most of his time in. He was so close.

"Up here you have the council members offices and then you have their meeting room where they discuss politics." Tilly scrunched up her nose the conversation boring her.

She clenched her door as she knocked on the door it was obvious she hated knocking before entering. It was probably apart of an agreement to respect the Abnegation wishes.

"Come in." A familiar voice spoke, for a moment I thought it was my father but it was too rough.

Tilly rolled her eyes but opened the door, nodding her head for us to follow in. Dan stayed behind. Inside the grey was continued, all the members sat in their seats and all their eyes on us.

My eyes searched the faces for my father. He was sat towards the front, his eyes on me with shock, happiness and sadness all mixed into one. The sight brought the guilt back to me but I kept my face calm, smiling to him slightly.

"Beatrice." He whispered followed by everyone's eyes falling on me.

"Hi, dad." I said smiling slightly but crossed my arms over my chest in hope to show that I don't miss him. I do miss him.

"Dad, ah?" Tilly asked raising her eyebrows.

"Why have you disturbed our meeting?" The voice that told us we could come in spoke. I faced him, he was standing next to Tilly. Marcus Eaton. I flinched remembering the sting on my wrist as the belt hit me. I wanted to hit him, but I knew it was best not to.

"We have our new members, so we were showing them around." Tilly said not bothering to look at him.

I couldn't bring myself to look at my father again and I couldn't bring myself to look at Marcus either.

"Welcome to Abnegation." Marcus bowed slightly and it seemed impossible how he could have ever hit his son, but he did.

"Alright, bye." Tilly said and then she walked us towards the door, hurdling us like sheep.

I smiled at my father one more time before leaving the room.

"Your father seemed shocked." Tilly said smiling slightly.

"Your father was in there?" Dan asked smiling along with Tilly.

"Yes." I answered them both.

"Alright, let's just get this over with." Tilly already seemed bored. "Since its your first day I'll do patrols with Tris and Dan can go with Marlene."

"Sure." Dan did seem happy about that, too happy.

"You can patrol the sector now." Tilly suggested.

"Fine." Dan and Marlene left the way we came from.

"Do we just walk around the hallways?" I asked wanting to get away from this part of the headquarters. I wanted to talk to my father but I knew that was impossible.

"Pretty much. Since its Abnegation nothing happens so you end up walking around for hours." Tilly frowned and I understood why. There was nothing Dauntless about this job, no wonder no one wanted to be an Abnegation Ambassador. I could understand now, the bordem of walking around hallways for the day.

* * *

We had been walking around the sector for a few hours now, looking out for any signs of anything that is against the rules or dangerous. Nothing. Surely being an ambassador there must be something else to do, but Abnegation didn't need protecting from each other. Maybe from other factions, but no one came to the Abnegation sector.

"Thank god it's lunch time!" Tilly cheered now with more of a bounce in her step as we walked towards wherever we were heading.

"Where do we eat?" I asked, I couldn't imagine four Daunltess people sitting at an Abnegation's family eating lunch. It seemed to odd.

"They have a room set up for us, we have to eat their food though." Tilly made a face about it, it didn't bother me.

"Oh right." I do feel a little out-of-place with Tilly, Marlene and Dan they're not use to this life and I am.

Inside the room its plain with just a table, on the table is set four plates full with chicken, peas and mashed potato. A common Abnegation dish. Marlene and Dan where sat down staring at the lunch in disgust, flicking peas with their fork.

"We protect them and this is what they feed us?" Marlene asks taking a bite of the chicken.

"You eat this at Dauntless." I say raising my eyebrows.

"No, I eat burgers." She made a grunting noise as she took a mouthful of peas.

I sat down next to Marlene trying not to laugh at their reactions of the food. It seemed ridiculous how they could act like this when the factionless were out there starving. I didn't say anything, I just ate what was on my plate.

"How can you eat this?" Tilly asks once I've finished my plate, she and Dan are almost done. Marlene seems to be struggling.

"Come on, it's not that bad." I laugh this time at the faces they pull.

"16 years of eating this." Marlene shakes her head.

"She would have gotten used to the taste after that many years." Dan says.

"Are you afraid of eating a few peas?" I teased Marlene and she made a strange noise before spooning the rest of the peas into her mouth.

"I'd rather bring my own lunch." Marlene put the fork on her plate with a loud clank. The sound reminded me of the loud buzz of the canteen.

"Agreement." Tilly muttered the word.

"Seriously?" She groaned again and this time everyone laughed at her.

"When Mary had her first lunch here she refused to eat it." I laughed but it was a bit unfair considering the Abnegation cooked it for her.

"That doesn't surprise me." Marlene said a smile now playing at her lips.

"Where did Mary go anyway?" I asked curiously.

"She's in the control rooms today." Tilly said and I nodded my head. In the control rooms with _Tobias. _Something sparked inside me but I ignored it, nothing would happen between Mary and Tobias. Mary was a lot prettier and everything I wasn't. But he rejected her before he wouldn't change his mind about me or her.

Marlene seemed to sense what I was thinking and shook her head slightly so Dan and Tilly didn't see. I clenched my fists once before unclenching them and letting the thoughts go again.

"Well come on Tris let's go patrol the sector." Tilly said with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Have fun." Marlene winked at me before I left with Tilly.

* * *

We walked around in silence, not having anything to say, I could see Tilly was deep into thought about something, but I wasn't sure what. It wasn't my place to ask so I carried on walking looking around for any dangers that I knew there wouldn't be.

The first hour went by quite fast as I found myself replaying memories of my past, taking myself back to when I was a child. How my mom used to smile at me when I looked back at her and how she would turn to dad smiling.

"Your replaying memories." Tilly observed watching me closely.

"No." I looked towards a boy helping a women with carrying some packages, probably cooked food for the factionless.

"You don't have to worry, we all do it." Tilly said smiling slightly.

"Were you from?" I didn't want to say it incase she didn't want the world to know.

"No, Erudite." I nodded my head understanding, Tilly was observant. I saw how she watched people like she was working them out and then picking out the small things.

"I also know your worried Mary is going to go after your boyfriend." She smiled showing her teeth like the thought amused her.

"Would she?" I bit my lip wishing I hadn't said anything.

"She might do, but he's rejected her so many times that the sight of her annoys him now." She laughed quietly.

"Oh right, good." I smiled happy that Tobias rejected Mary every time she asked.

The conversation stopped after that and we walked in a comfortable silence watching the Abnegation around us. Dani said we was guarding them we was protecting their faction as well as the people inside.

After a couple of hours things had gotten boring and uncomfortable, the memories were making me feel guilty for leaving my family even more. Children had come home from school now and were playing together.

A cry made me jump, I turned to see a child had fallen over, tripped on the cracks in the road. I ran over helping her up from the ground.

"It's alright." I told her brushing the stones from her hand.

She stopped crying, shocked filling her tear filled eyes. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Your welcome." I smiled before turning to the woman that had come over to help.

"Her hands are scratched." I informed her.

"Thank you." She bowed her head.

The little girl smiled at me before walking away with the woman, who I assumed was her mother, holding her hands out ready to be cleaned.

I turned to see Tilly looking at me in shock as well as the rest of the Abnegation. "What?"

"We just don't usually... nevermind." Tilly shook her head turned and carried on walking. I followed smiling at the bowed heads towards me.

* * *

_**Hey I hopped you liked the chapter, their will be more about Tris's job and the ending was kind of important. The next one will be Tobias teaching Tris the control rooms and then her and Christina moving into there apartment so it will be a good one:) Any questions please ask I will answer them all, I promise.**_

_**I'm thinking about the future for this story like fourtris's kids, how many would they have? That sort of thing for all the characters so if you want to have an input please tell me:) At the moment I have one child for Fourtris so far;) oh yeah I want to say that I think my story might have a few deaths, I'm not sure yet, but it is Dauntless and deaths are a common thing:( I'm thinking about it though. Tell me what you think.**_


	3. Jealousy

_**Hey, I hopped you liked the last chapter here is the next one. I have included the part where Tris catches Mary talking to Tobias, I thought it was a really good idea. It also fitted perfectly with what I wanted to do. They is a lot of fourtris in this chapter. I've taken in all your responses for their children and I will think about what would be best and what would suit my storyline. I'm not sure how the Dauntless have their weddings so I would have to think about that. Enjoy this chapter:)**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Jealousy**

Walking around the Abnegation for the day was tiring, even though we didn't do much it was still the stress of the day and the memories that came with it. The memories made me happy but they also made me feel guilty.

"Don't think you're done for the day, you still need to file your reports." Tilly lead us back to the Ambassador headquarters, where everyone was huddled around computers along the back wall, typing about what I assumed happened in their day.

"I thought I was done with writing." Marlene frowned.

"Well, you're not," Tilly smiled. "you won't have much to write anyway since nothing happened. Tris, you will need to write about the girl."

"Who reads it?" I asked biting my lip. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not to have helped the little girl. It was good because she had hurt herself and I wanted to help her, but could that show I was Divergent? Would anyone look into it?

"No one really, but if something happens we tend to look back. It basically helps monitors the factions." I nodded my head understanding. It still meant someone could read what I write and look for evidence that I'm Divergent.

Tilly led us to the Abnegation area where three computers were set up. "Tris will share with me, then Marlene can share with Dan. I just want you to give a brief description of your day and any events that had happened. In Marlene's case, none, in Tris's case, one."

"Then we can go once were done?" Marlene asked.

"Yes, have you got your cards yet?" Tilly asked looking between me and Marlene.

"Cards?" I questioned.

"It's what we pay for everything with." Marlene said, the excitement filling her eyes.

"You swipe your card as you start the day and you swipe it when you leave, on that swipe is when you get your days earning of points." Tilly explained.

"Where do we get them?" I asked.

"Your initiation instructor will give them to you, along with your apartment keys." We move into our apartments tomorrow, so Tobias must be giving them to us in the morning or evening.

"We might have them tomorrow." Marlene said.

"That's fine, were make sure you get double the points tomorrow. When you come in tomorrow make sure you swipe it over there." Tilly pointed towards an area next to the entrance that had little machines, where I assumed you would swipe your card.

"Sure." Me and Marlene said. I was feeling the same as Marlene now excited to be earning my points, excited to have a card.

"Alright, write your reports and then go. Tris you're in the control rooms tomorrow, come here to swipe in before you go over." Tilly said and then she turned to talk to Dan about whatever he had to do.

"Let's get this over with." Marlene took the computer Tilly had pointed out for her and then I took the other one.

At first I wasn't sure what to write, it seemed strange writing about my old faction from my new factions point of view. I'm sure past reports haven't been pleasant about the Abnegation, but all reports were about the factions safety. In the end I ended up just stating what I did and then describing the event of the little girl. I didn't put an explanation to why, that would make me suspicious.

"You know that was pretty brave of you helping that girl." Marlene said after she closed her file down.

"I only helped her up." I closed mine down finished with the report.

"Exactly, no other Dauntless would have done that." I was brave for taking the risk, a risk that could have been and might be wrong. Never minding the girl who was hurt.

I didn't respond and soon Marlene moved onto something else. "Come on let's go eat some decent food."

In the dinning hall everyone was sat together talking about their new jobs. Uriah and Lynn were explaining their training, while Christina and Will listened, interested in what they were explaining. I searched the room for Tobias, but he wasn't here. Maybe he hadn't finished work yet.

"Tris! Marlene! How was your day?" Uriah asked us once we sat down.

"Awful, we had to eat Abnegation food." Marlene frowned, but soon grabbed a hamburger, the smile returning to her face.

"Is it really that bad?" Will asked.

I went "No." as Marlene went "Yes." at the same time.

"You were raised with that food of course it's not bad to you." Will said.

"How was the actual job?" Christina asked me.

"It was fine, just walked round looking out for them." I didn't want to explain the little girl or that I saw my father. Marlene didn't mention anything about them, which I was thankful for.

I grabbed a hamburger as Christina said, "At least you got to walk around, we had to stand still all day. Tomorrow we get to go on gate duty."

"That's great," I smiled then took a bite of my hamburger.

"Tris is in the control rooms tomorrow, with Four." Marlene said winking at me. She could keep everything else quiet, but she couldn't keep that quiet? Everyone started to whistle as I glared at Marlene.

"Remember you have a job to do, Tris." Uriah winked at me and I could feel the blush filling my face.

"Shut up." I concentrated on eating my hamburger.

"You better bring some gossip to our apartment tomorrow." Christina said smiling.

"There won't be any gossip to tell, were at work." I smiled at the mention of our apartment, I was happy to be living with Christina. She was the closest friend I had ever had, her and Will.

"You know gossip is usually just rumors." Will added.

"Nose." Christina hit him playfully.

"Smart mouth." Will throw a bit of cake at her.

"Seriously?" I asked them smiling, I nicked the rest of Will's cake.

"Hey can't you get your own?" Will asked the crease appearing between his eyebrows.

"No, since you keep throwing it." I put the last bit in my mouth.

"Let's go already, I want to do something." Christina got up pulling Will up with her. "You coming Tris?"

"Where you going?" I asked, I wanted to go see Tobias.

"Well, I was thinking about getting my ears pierced." Christina smiled.

"Pierced?" An image came to my head of a female Dauntless I saw with her ears covered in piercing.

"Not like extreme piercing, I want it here." She pointed to her lobe.

"Fine."

When we got to the piercing store, the woman that did it wasn't at all like Tori at the tattoo parlour, she had to many piercings on her face and ears. She had more metal then skin showing. Christina didn't seem afraid of her or the piercing, she seemed more excited.

While Christina got hers pierced, I looked around looking at all the different types of earrings Christina could choose from. They had little gem stones of different colours, even grey that reminded me of home. Some were really pretty, and not like some of the piercings some of the Dauntless wear.

"Tris! You should get yours done." Christina had returned, her ears red from the piercing, but she now had golden earrings with a black gem in the middle.

"I don't know." They did look nice but I already had tattoos, I didn't want to completely overdo it.

"Come on." I looked to Will he was sat on one of the chairs and shrugged at me.

I really did like the silver ones with the grey gem stones, they were a part of home and a part of here. Just like my Abnegation tattoo.

"Fine, can I have these ones." I picked up the grey earrings and walked over to the woman.

It didn't hurt, it was just a slight pinch and then it was over. It reminded me of the dull ache in my neck from the serum needles. When I looked in the mirror after, I smiled at my reflection, liking the earrings.

"They look good." Christina tilted my head from side to side getting a good view of them.

"Thanks, now we are not getting any more piercings." I told Christina.

"Fine, but I still think we should get a belly bar."

"Hey, Tris. They have the number 4 earrings over here." Will smiled as I rolled my eyes.

"You have to get them! If you don't I will and then I'm giving them to you as a your-my-apartment-buddy type present." Will handed them to Christina and then she jogged of to the woman before I could even stop her.

I've never had a present before, it made me feel uncomfortable with Christina giving me something. I had never celebrated my birthday or Christmas before.

"I'll give them to you when we move in tomorrow." Christina smiled.

"Christina, you really shouldn't have." I didn't want to tell her about never having a present before.

"Of course I did!" She smiled at me.

"Fine, but I'm getting you something then and don't expect me to wear them." I could go back and get her another pair of earrings after I've finished work tomorrow.

"You have to wear them! They have your boyfriends number on." She winked at me.

"Exactly!" I told her but laughed along with her and Will.

Christina stopped laughing. "Maybe you shouldn't wear them."

"What?" I looked up to see what she was looking at. Across the pit Tobias was leaning against the wall looking across the pit. Talking to him was Mary, flipping her black long hair behind her back and a flirtatious smile across her lips.

"Tris, why don't we go see where Uriah is?" Will suggested pushing me gently. I didn't move.

"Why don't we go see my _boyfriend_?" I asked Will clenching my hands into fists.

"Tris, walk away." Christina told me, but I didn't listen.

Instead, I walked over, my nails biting into my fists and a wound appearing on my lip where my mouth had bitten it. Tobias didn't look interested in her, he wasn't even looking at her.

"Hey, Four." I said putting the best smile I could manage on. Both he and Mary looked startled to see me.

"Hey." Tobias put an arm around me, worried that I would do anything. Of course I would.

"Hey, _Mary. _Fancy seeing you here." I crossed my arms over my chest.

She smiled. "I could ask you the same."

"Well, I'm here to see my _boyfriend." _I emphasised the word trying to get the message across to her.

"That's funny I'm here asking your boyfriend." She winked at him.

"How many times do you need to be rejected before you finally get the message?" I asked locking my jaw. Tobias sighed next to me, but I ignored him.

"As long as it takes for him to realise I can give him what he wants." I refused to let her see how much her comment got to me.

"How do you know what he wants."

"Tris, come on." Tobias went to pull me away, but I wouldn't move.

"Sex, every man wants is, but your to much of a stiff to give him that." This time I didn't stop myself, I lunged at her aiming to punch her in her perfect little nose.

Tobias pulled back before my fist could even connect with her face. "That's enough, Mary just go." His voice was low and quiet, in that way that warned me to be careful around him when I first met him.

"Fine, but if you want me you know where to find me." She winked at him before leaving.

"Yeah, were meet you later Tris." Christina said and then she and Will ran of. I didn't even know they had stayed to watch.

I didn't turn, I couldn't turn to face him. Mary could give him what he wants, give him more than what he wants. She's even more beautiful than me, she will fill his needs and she is everything I'm not.

"Tris, what was that?" Tobias asked turning me around to face him. I didn't look up at his face, I focused on his shoulder. His voice had gone back to its normal tone, but it still had a bit of anger in it.

"Nothing." I clenched my fists again, fighting back the tears.

"Were you jealous?" I looked up to see a smile on his face, he found the fact that I was jealous amusing.

"I would understand if you want to be with Mary and not me." I looked at his shoulder as I said it, it was too hard to fight back the tears.

"I'm not interested in her and you know I'm not." His tone had turned serious now.

"Why? She can give you everything you want. She's more beautiful and everything I'm not! I'm a child!" I was shouting, but I was shouting at myself.

Tobias cupped my cheeks rubbing the tears away with his thumbs. "You don't have to look beautiful to be beautiful. Tris, you're beautiful. Your beautiful in the way you're brave, when you act selflessly. Your not a child, a child wouldn't have been as brave as you or been as strong as you. A child wouldn't have gotten through initiation. Your beautiful in the way you think and act." I couldn't control the tears any more. "I saw you today out there helping that little girl up. No other Dauntless would have done that and that's one of the reasons why I love you."

I kissed him, pulling him closer by his belt loops, as he moved one hand down to cup my neck, as the other cupped my cheek. He pulled away after a moment, resting his forehead against mine.

"You are everything I want." He whispered.

"Even though I'm not ready for..."

"We're in no hurry." He smiled moving his hand into my hair.

"You're amazing." I smiled kissing him once more.

"Since when did you have your ears pierced." He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Since about twenty minutes ago. You like them?" I asked.

"Grey, they suit you." I smiled at his approval.

We stood holding each other for a moment and then he asked, "How did your day go?"

"Fine, I saw my dad." I told him about my day.

"It wasn't that bad then?" He smiled.

"No, apart from the memories and guilt." I sighed. "Do you think it was wrong that I helped the little girl?"

He lowered his voice so no one else could hear. "No, you did the right thing. You need to be careful, though."

"I know." I closed my eyes. I was never going to be able to escape being Divergent. How long could I keep it a secret before anyone finds out?

"You know we haven't actually gone out on our first date." He smiled as he said it.

"We haven't." I opened my eyes and pulled him closer.

"Uriah's having a party at the end of the week, it's sort of tradition for the highest ranked initiate to throw it, but he didn't think you would be up for it." He laughed. "It's basically a moving in party, did you want to go with me?"

"A party for our first date?" I scrunched my nose up at the idea. A first present, a first party and a first date. I was a beginner at a lot of things.

"We could just go to the party then and have our first date another time."

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" I asked.

"What do you want to do?"

"We could always climb the ferris wheel again." I smiled at the idea.

His eyes widened like he had just swallowed something sour. "Sure your human Tris?"

"I'm sure." I smiled.

"Any other ideas?"

I leaned in to his ear and whispered, "surprise me."

* * *

"Wake up!" Someone called making me jump. I opened my eyes to find Tobias standing in the doorway, his arms folded across his chest.

"What are you doing here?" Christina asked rubbing her eyes.

"I'm here to give you your keys and cards." He smiled at me.

"Yes!" Christina cheered jumping out of bed in her pants and top to collect her card and key from Tobias. The sight of Christina with no bottoms on didn't seem to catch Tobias's attention.

"Tris!" Christina called and I got out of bed walking over to collect mine.

"Morning." Tobias kissed me. He handed me my key and card. The key was just an ordinary silver key, but the card was white with my name, picture and a bar-code on.

"Quick someone get a camera the stiff just kissed." Peter laughed as Tobias gave him his card and key not saying anything.

"Well it has been an awful experience with you lot." Peter walked out the room.

"Thank god for that." Christina smiled at me.

"It's going to be strange sleeping in my own room from now on." Will said.

"Well I have my amazing room mate here, which reminds me." Christina picked up the earings and handed them to me. "Happy your-now-my-apartment-buddy!" She cheered.

"Christina!" I hissed but she just winked at me.

"Four, you should see the earrings Christina got her." Will said awkwardly, but laughed as I blushed.

Tobias raised his eyebrows at me. "Why are you blushing over earrings?"

"I hate you." I told Christina, but she only laughed even more.

"I'll open them for you." She warned me. I groaned before opening the box, trying my best to hide them from Tobias.

"You got her the number 4 earrings?" Tobias asked Christina and then he started to laugh shaking his head. Maybe he and Christina would get on fine.

"I saw a pair of earrings that looked like brains, maybe I should get them for you." I told Christina.

"Only if you put your earrings on." She told me.

"No, I am not wearing these." I closed the box and put them with the rest of my stuff.

"Fine, you're wearing them when you're in our apartment though. That reminds me since we both have boyfriends, maybe we should talk about rules."

"Rules?" I asked.

"Maybe you should talk about that when we're not here." Will said a smile on his face.

"Fine." Christina turned to get dressed.

"I'll see you at breakfast." Tobias told me.

"See you soon." He kissed me before leaving the dormitory.

After breakfast I told Tobias I would meet him at the control rooms since I had to scan my card. I was excited about seeing my apartment later, me and Christina decided to wait for each other before we went to look at it.

"I heard what happened with Mary yesterday." Marlene smiled like what happened amused her.

"Yeah well if she was asking to give Uriah what he wanted, I'm sure you would act the same." I told her raising my eyebrows at her shocked face.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" She looked away folding her arms across her chest.

"Nothing." I smiled.

We entered the Ambassador headquarters scanning our cards where Tilly showed us. My details popped up on the screen, along with the amount of points I had and my picture. I didn't have many point since they only gave us a certain amount during initiation.

"So, I guess I'll see you later." Marlene said.

"I guess so." It seemed weird leaving Marlene today, but she would be in the control rooms tomorrow.

"Remember you have a job to do." She winked at me before turning to walk over to the Abnegation section.

Tobias had been my instructor when we were together, only towards the end, but he still concentrated on being my instructor without getting distracted. Just like I concentrated on him being my instructor rather than my boyfriend. I remembered when I snapped at him because he acted as my instructor and not my boyfriend, but I understood why.

I stopped outside the control room, even though it was Tobias, I was still nervous about working with him. I took a deep breath before entering the control rooms. He was sat with Zeke again, ignoring the other people who were typing away on the computers, starting to watch their section.

Zeke turned around. "Four your girlfriends here." The world 'girlfriend' seemed to amuse him. The mention of that word caused the other people to stop what they were doing and turn to stare at me.

"Give her your seat." Tobias smiled at him. He was completely different in here then he was as an instructor, he was more himself around Zeke.

"You're the boyfriend, give her your seat." Zeke protested.

"I'll just get my own seat." The seats were different, they had wheels on the bottom making it easier to move them. I pushed the chair next to Tobias before sitting down.

"Didn't want to sit next to me?" Zeke asked.

"Your not in charge." Tobias laughed quietly and I smiled slightly, the nerves slowly leaving.

Zeke mumbled something before turning back to his screen, shaking his head. I turned to face Tobias, who was watching me.

"Your learn to ignore him," He told me, "Now since this is your first time in here, you will need to memorize which screen shows which. You can bring up any area you want on your screen, but all areas are shown on the back wall."

"Sounds easy." I looked at the back wall, there had to be hundreds of screens each showed different parts of the city. I might be watching the Abnegation at the moment, but soon I will be moving onto a different area.

He leaned over touching the screen that was in front of me, it seemed everyone had a screen like this in front of them. I watched as he tapped the different cameras that were all used in the Abnegation. Different footage of the different parts, inside the headquarters and outside in the sector.

"On this screen you can look at different sections, or you can look at them all together on the back wall." He told me, tapping one of the cameras showing the front of the Abnegation headquarters.

"If I wanted to watch a certain area I could just watch it on this screen?" It didn't seem that hard to watch the faction, but it had so many cameras, giving me so many different screens to watch.

Tobias tapped something making all the camera footage appear and then started going through them selecting the ones from Abnegation. "I'll create a folder for you with all the Abnegation cameras in and then you could just go through it."

"Favouritism." Zeke murmured, but loud enough for us to hear. He was still smiling.

"I'll do that." I didn't want Tobias to help me more than he helped others just because I was his girlfriend.

He looked over at Zeke then looked back at me. "Sure, if you want help just ask."

"I probably will need your help, but I can do it." He laughed, but turned back to his screen watching what looked like a part of the Candor.

I copied what Tobias did, selecting all the Abnegation cameras it didn't seem hard, but I had never been good at computers. Across the room, the other people were watching their screens occasionally writing something down. I didn't know why Tobias and Zeke separated themselves from them.

"How comes you two aren't ambassador's then?" I figured out why Tobias wouldn't want to be an Ambassador, since it included returning back to his old home and Marcus.

"Always been good with computers." Tobias said.

"I wasn't ranked high enough to become one." Zeke shrugged.

A screen caught my attention as I went through selecting, I double tapped it like Tobias did to look at it. It was a camera near my house, but walking towards the camera was my mother, she was carrying a box. I smiled releasing she was going to help the factionless. What seemed strange though, was that she was looking around like she was searching for someone. Dad would have told her about me becoming an ambassador, but was she looking for me?

"Tris," Tobias whispered and I closed down the screen. It was stupid of me to watch her, anyone could have seen and assumed I missed my old faction.

"Yeah?" I asked pretending nothing happened. I carried on selecting cameras.

"You want lunch with me later?" I knew it wasn't what he wanted to say, he was just covering up my mistake.

"Sure." I turned to smile at him. He seemed to be watching me carefully, worried that I might break down at any second. He put a hand on my thigh, an act of comfort.

By the time lunch came I managed to have all the Abnegation cameras selected and stored in a folder making it easier for me. I couldn't wait to get away from the cameras, it seemed strange watching people. It was like you was invading their privacy.

Everyone had left for lunch and Zeke had gone of to find Shauna.

"You need to be careful, sometimes Eric and Max come here and they're interested in you at the moment." Tobias took my hand as he told me.

"I know, I'll be more careful." I promised him. Eric and Max being interested in me seemed to bother him.

"This room doesn't have any cameras in." Tobias told me. "Are you planning on seeing your mom?"

I wanted to, but could I? I knew she wanted to. "I'm not sure yet."

"If you do, you need to be smart. They're watching you." I bit my lip, was they watching me yesterday when I helped the little girl?

"Okay." He seemed really serious about Eric and Max like he thought they were up to something. I wasn't sure how I would see my mom when I was being watched, it would be a massive risk.

* * *

_**Hey, I hopped you liked the chapter. My sister actually came up with earrings bit as I never thought about Tris getting any piercings. I hopped you liked it though and please do tell me what you think. I cut this chapter in half since it was getting long, so the next one will be about Christina and Tris moving in and shopping for the party. Maybe also the party depends how long it gets. Any ideas or inputs for the future of any of the characters please do tell me or just anything you would like in the story:) **_


	4. Rules

_**Hey, sorry you've all had to wait so long for this next one I've been busy with college and everything. Now I've finished I can write more. This one is just Christina and Tris moving into there apartment and going shopping so it is a small one. I hope you like it:)**_

_**My stories are now on wattpad: /cIaryherondale**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Rules**

Working with Tobias wasn't as fun as I thought it would be, watching the screens all day and writing down anything that didn't seem right. With Abnegation I didn't have to write anything. I guess I knew Tobias would focus on the job, just like he did during initiation.

Sitting next to him for hours, occasionally talking if something came up interesting and strange on the screens. It was never my screen; always his. Now we were in our last half an hour and I was watching the Abnegation headquarters, where my father and the rest of the council were having a meeting.

Marlene and Dan were both patrolling inside the headquarters, while I watched the screens where they wasn't.

"Enjoying yourself?" Eric asked in a cool tone, his hand resting on my back like before. Tobias tensed next to me.

"Yeah, actually, I am." I smiled at him to prove my point.

Eric's smile tightened. "You can do all this as a Dauntless leader."

"I'm not interested." I wasn't sure how many times I had to tell him before he finally got the message.

"Tris, come on. You're not going to turn down _your _faction for your old faction, are you?" Eric's hands slid down my back and from the corner of my eye I could see Tobias' fists clench.

"No. I'm turning _you _down to help my faction protect the other factions." I turned so his hand fell of my back.

Eric made a strange noise in the back of his throat, I could tell I was annoying him now. Good. "You don't have a choice."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I gritted my teeth together getting annoyed with him.

"Were not asking you to join us were _telling _you." He said it like he was threatening me.

"Well I'm telling you: I'm not interested."

Tobias turned around. "Eric, get out."

Eric smiled, turning round to face Tobias, "Or what? Aw, Tris, you have your boyfriend here to protect you. He won't be able to save you from a future with us." With that he left chuckling to himself like someone who had a secret he wanted to tell, but couldn't.

Eric let out a low whistle, "He wants you desperate." His laughed died out after seeing mine and Tobias's face.

Something was going on, they were desperate for me to join them, but why? It doesn't make any sense. I remembered when Eric asked Tobias about joining them, he didn't seem happy to be asking him, but soon he gave up. Now it was my turn. Something was different, their was a reason they wanted me; more than they wanted Tobias. But _why?_

"Just leave it, Zeke." Was all Tobias said, we caught eye contact both knowing it meant we would talk about it later.

The rest of the time went slow, my mind to busy thinking about the Dauntless leaders desperateness for me. _Divergent divergent divergent _kept popping up, making me more anxious that they knew and wanted me for some reason because of it. It didn't help with Tobias keep looking at me, like he knew exactly what I was thinking. He was watching Eric on his screen, but Eric was talking to Max too quietly to hear. They knew we would be watching.

During the last fifteen minutes I writ up my report, talking about what I had seen and how everything had run smoothly through the Abnegation.

Once it was time to go Zeke escaped wanting to go find Shauna, Tobias seemed to think it was normal for Zeke to just disappear on him.

Tobias put his card into the slot, gaining his days worth of points. He offered me his hand after.

"I need to go to the ambassador sector." I told him taking his hand.

"Sure," He smiled, "We can back to mine after, if you want."

"Yes, I think we have to talk." I bit my lip as we made our way towards the pit. Eyes were still on us, shocked about our relationship, some given us an encouraging thumbs up. Both Tobias and I blushed.

Once I had clocked out, we walked towards Tobias'. I only had little time with him because I was meeting up with Christina to check out our new apartment. Excitement was starting to build up, but the excitement could wait till after we had spoken about Eric.

"I've been watching him. They have been secretive about what they're doing." Tobias ran a hand over his head, an old habit when he had longer hair.

"They're defiantly up to something," I bit my lip thinking, "why do you think they're so desperate for me to join? Is it because I'm–"

"I'm not sure, we're just going to have to keep an eye out for anything suspicious and I want you to be careful." He cupped my cheek. "I don't trust Eric."

"Neither do I, but I think this is more than just me. Maybe they want me for a part of something a lot bigger." I sighed resting my head against his shoulder.

"Maybe," We stood quietly in thought of what could be going on, what the Dauntless leaders were keeping so quiet from their faction and why they wanted me to be a part of them so badly.

Uriah and Lynn were Dauntless leaders in training it wouldn't surprise me that they don't know anything. Not until they're proper Dauntless leaders and not until they trust them.

* * *

Tobias walked me to where I was supposed to meet Christina, he was asking me how I was feeling about having an apartment. Apparently it's a big step in life, a step that meant I was an adult and not a child any more. I've never really thought about it before; thought about my future, either. What did I want my future to be? I had a job that I enjoyed, Tobias and a faction I was happy in. Did I want to get married? Have children? I did like the idea, I had always imagined myself having a husband with a couple of kids. But did Tobias? It was way too soon for us to be thinking about these things.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me tracing patterns on the back of my hands.

I looked across the pit hiding my blush. "Just about the apartment."

"Nervous to be alone with Christina?" I looked over to see he was raising his eyebrows at me.

"Yes," he laughed, "she's going to be interesting to live with."

I could see Christina in the distance, her uniform still on and her bag ready with all her belongings in. On the way here, I picked up my belongings and now was ready to move into my new apartment with my room-mate.

"Tris!" Christina called waving me over, a smile spreading across her face.

I smiled calling back to her, "One second."

"I guess I'll see you at dinner then." Tobias cupped my cheek as he leaned down to kiss me. My arm hooking round his neck, while the other slid up his chest. His free hand wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Alright, lover birds, I'm waiting." Christina called and I pulled away from Tobias blushing.

He kissed my cheek before leaving me with Christina, who had her eyebrows raised at me with a smile on her face.

"God, Tris. I thought I was going to have to remind you to breathe." She shook her head but linked her arm with mine, dragging me towards our apartment. It was the opposite side from Tobias', which was annoying, but strangely not surprising.

"As if you don't need reminding to breathe when with Will." I saw Christina blush as she looked at the numbers on the doors, this must be our area then.

"What number are we again?" Christina had gone to get our room number and area after finishing work.

"76." Christina told me and I could see we were at door 72, so we must be near.

Our apartment was towards the end of the area, I wondered who our neighbours were. I have never seen who's Tobias's neighbours were either. Our door was just white with a mail box and the number '76' on it.

Christina screeched. "This is so exciting!" She put the key into our lock and opened our door for the very first time. I had to agree with her: it was exciting seeing our apartment for the first time.

At first it reminded me of Tobias's with the plain white walls that had a small kitchen and then a sitting room. Tobias's was just the one big open space. Ours had the sitting and then three doors leading of to our bedrooms and bathroom. It didn't have much furniture, just a small fridge, a small table and chairs, a sofa and a desk with a chair.

"I'm having this room!" Christina called taking the one on the far left.

"Sure, I'll have the right." We disappeared going to check out our rooms. Mine was again just simple white walls, a double bed (I had always had single before) and then a wardrobe. It reminded me of the Abnegation homes with the plain and simplicity.

"Some girl– I don't remember her name– told me we could buy other furniture and stuff for our apartment." Christina told me as I walked back out to our sitting room.

"It's fine, we have everything we need." I smiled as I sat down on the sofa next to her.

"Bit plain, don't you think?" She scrunched her nose.

I said, "It's similar to my old home."

"Really? I've never seen an Abnegation house. I suppose they mustn't of had anything in them."

"Where did you think we slept?"

"I don't know, on the floor? To selfish to sleep on a bed?" Christina smiled as I shook my head.

"No we had furniture." Talking about my old home made me think about my parents; my mom looking for me.

"Let's get serious now," I raised an eyebrow at Christina. "We need to talk about some rules."

"I don't get why?" She had spoken about it this morning, it seemed strange. A parent would set rules, but why a room-mate?

"Well, we both have boyfriends and we don't want them or us to be doing the walk of shame." Christina smiled.

"The walk of shame?" I questioned.

She laughed. "Can you please not be Abnegation for a minute?"

"I'm not, I'm Dauntless." I told her.

"I know, but you not knowing about the walk of shame rings the Abnegation bells to me." I bit my lip thinking about my divergence, was it that easy to slip up? Just by not knowing what something means?

"Then tell me what it means!" I sighed in confusion, five minutes living with Christina and she has already lost me.

"It means, if we have a boyfriend stay round with us and they leave in the morning." She sighed. "Sex, Tris. If you sleep with your boyfriend then we will all know the next morning."

"Oh." I blushed.

"Such innocence." Christina laughed. "Alright, so basically, if we want to sleep with our boyfriends we go to there's not bring them back here."

"Christina–" I hissed under my breath at her, blush brightening my cheeks.

She laughed, "Tris, were both girls and we can have this conversation."

"Fine, but we're not telling our boyfriends these rules." I couldn't imagine talking to Tobias about this, specially with both of us blushing.

"Then how are they supposed to know they can't stay the night?" Christina asked.

I replied, "Alright, if they... want to stay round then were tell them then." I buried my heads in my hands. "Can we please talk about something else now?"

"That's rule one." Christina said. "Now, rule two is no being loud after ten at night. So if you're drunk and come stumbling back with Four towards you room, I will not be happy if you wake me up. Specially if you become loud in the bedroom."

Heat spread across my cheeks and neck. "Christina!"

"Sorry, sorry." She laughed. "So basically: no bringing boys home; no making loud noises after ten; and halving our points towards food and stuff for the apartment. Fair?"

"Fair." I smiled glad the conversation was over.

Christina said, "If we come up with any more rules then we can just let each other know."

"Sure." I looked around our apartment, not quite believing it was ours. It was just a month a go I was sat in my bedroom, in my house in Abnegation. Then sharing the dormitory, but now I had a place completely to myself and Christina.

"We need to celebrate moving in." Christina was smiling. "Since Uriah is having that party tomorrow, we need to go shopping!"

"I already have a dress." I told her.

"Nothing wrong with getting another one." She stood up gesturing for me to follow her.

Christina took me round the pit, taking me to different stores that sold all kinds of different clothing. I tried on different dresses, Christina trying on more as we both tried to find one we liked a lot.

"This one has such a low back!" Christina was looking in the mirror. The dress was black coming just above the knee, it was tight fitted and the back was cutting down in the shape of a 'v'.

"It looks great." The black dress seemed to make Christina's eyes darker. I was looking in the mirror at the dress Christina had picked out for me. The dress was about mid-thigh making my legs seem longer, then the dress was tight making my body have a tiny curve to it, but not much. Unlike Christina's missing back, mine was made out of lace coming halfway down my back.

"Yours looks great as well." Christina said looking at the back.

I smiled. "I think I might get this one."

"I'm getting this one. Do you know what else we need?" Christina had disappeared back into the changing room.

I went to go get dressed saying, "What?"

"We need high heels!" Christina sang and I laughed.

"Fine, you will have to teach me to walk in them though." I've never worn heels before, I've seen them on women walking around, but never even thought about wearing them.

"Looks like we got our night sorted then."

After we paid for the dresses, we went to a shoe shop trying on all the different heels. I wasn't sure how I was going to cope walking in them, the Dauntless could probably use them as a weapon. The great thing about them was that they gave more height. We ended up getting the same pair of heels, now we were defiantly ready for the party tomorrow.

"I'm starving after working and shopping." Christina rubbed her tummy to prove her point.

"Same." We walked towards the dinning hall with the smell of burgers filling the air, my stomach growled in response.

In the dinning room everyone was at buzz in their uniform, shouting about all the highlights that happened in their day. Where we usually sat I could see everyone sat laughing together, joking about something. Tobias was with them with his back to me.

"Hey." Christina said as we walked up towards the table. Everyone turned to greet us, before going back to their food.

"Been shopping?" Tobias asked me as I sat down next to him.

"Yeah, brought a dress for tomorrow." I kissed his cheek before grabbing a burger in a bun for myself.

"Yes and that means you can't see it till tomorrow night." Christina told Tobias.

Tobias smiled. "Can't wait to see it then."

I blushed and Christina looked surprised to see him smiling at her. I remembered this morning when Christina gave me the '4' earrings and Tobias laughed, her face had been surprised at first just like it was now.

"Tomorrow night is going to be amazing." Uriah cheered and then whole dinning room cheered with him. Was everyone coming? I didn't think his apartment would be big enough to fit so many Dauntless. Maybe he didn't invite that many, but everyone invited themselves.

"Have you got the drinks?" Marlene asked taking a bite of her Dauntless cake.

Zeke turned away from Shauna, "I'm getting them with him later."

Tobias took my hand under the table, squeezing it gently to reassure me that I didn't have to drink. I wasn't planning to, I could see Christina wanted to and I guess I would be the one getting her home tomorrow night.

* * *

_**Hey I hopped you liked the chapter! The next one will of course be the party, but Tris has work before. Will she be partnered with Tilly or Mary? Any ideas for the story just tell me and please do tell me what you think so far:)! **_

_*****I NEED A BETA SO IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED PLEASE SEND A PRIVATE MESSAGE*****_


End file.
